A technique relating to semiconductor devices and providing on a conductor an insulator (a protective film) having an opening section that extends to a portion of the conductor, and a technique that connects a wire, a bump, or the like, to a portion of the conductor that is exposed from the opening section of the insulator, are known.
A technique has been suggested in which such conductor uses a porous metal film provided with pores that absorbs stress generated by the impact of wire bonding. In addition, a technique in which a multilayer structure including a pad electrode and a barrier film of a bump electrode material is used for a conductor, and a technique that provides a conductive particulate film made of nickel (Ni) or the like on a barrier film that is exposed from an opening section of the insulator are suggested.
In a structure in which an insulator having an opening section that extends to a portion of a conductor is provided on the conductor, if the adhesion between the conductor and the insulator is low, there is a possibility that the insulator is separated from the conductor. If such separation of the insulator from the conductor occurs, there may be a decrease in the protective effect of the insulator, and failures or the like in the electrical connections that use the conductor below the insulator may be caused.
Separation of the insulator from the conductor may occur not only in semiconductor devices, but in various electronic apparatuses such as semiconductor elements and circuit boards that use similar structures of a conductor and an insulator.
The followings are reference documents.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-216772 and
[Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-109380.